


epilog

by NairelRaslain



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairelRaslain/pseuds/NairelRaslain
Summary: Seperti inilah kisah itu ditutup.#MBFFB2017 [Tale– 1, 5]





	epilog

**Author's Note:**

> **_Disklaimer_** : _Boboiboy_ merupakan properti sah milik Monsta.  
>  ** _#MBFFB2017 [Tale– 1, 5]_**  
>  **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**

“Kau … ini … kau sungguh memilih ini, Fang?”

Fang membalas cepat. “Sudah jelas, ‘kan?”

Kepala Boboiboy kosong. Pikirannya teraduk-aduk, kacau, lalu lewat satu detik yang cepat sekali, semua pikirannya dimuntahkan bersama napas yang dibuang dengan kasar dan panjang.

Semua ini sama sekali tidak jelas, _tidak._ Boboiboy bahkan yakin dirinya sedang dipermainkan oleh alat pendengarannya sendiri yang mungkin saja, mungkin saja, tiba-tiba disfungsi. Namun, Fang, dengan wajah yang keras dan setatapan mata yang ditembakkan terlalu tajam, sudah pasti Fang tidak main-main, sudah pasti Fang benar-benar serius, dan sudah pasti Fang tahu apa yang diucapkan tadi.

Namun, Boboiboy sama sekali tidak mengerti. “Bukannya ini harapan kita, Fang? Tujuan kita? Mimpi kita—“

“ _Milikmu_ ,” potong Fang dengan cepat, secepat detak jantung Boboiboy yang menggema dengan menyakitkan di telinga. “Aku tidak pernah suka memikirkan yang sulit-sulit. Kalau aku disuruh memilih Kapten atau kalian—atau _kau,_ jawabanku seharusnya sudah jelas sekali, ‘kan? Aku pasti akan memilih Kapten. Aku ada di sisinya sejak lama.”

Boboiboy tahu apa yang memberatkan dadanya. Apa yang membuat napasnya terpotong-potong. Apa yang membuat dunia meredup dengan mudah. Semua itu terlalu jelas—ya _,_ ya _, harusnya_ Boboiboy tahu, _harusnya begitu._

Jemari Boboiboy saling memilin-milin sementara ia mencuri lihat ke arah Fang yang rupa-rupanya tengah menatap ke depan saja (atau tidak ke mana-mana atau ke suatu tempat yang entah apa—entahlah, _entahlah,_ Boboiboy tidak tahu). “Lalu … lalu … bagaimana dengan galaksi? Bagaimana dengan kita semua di sini? Bagaimana dengan … dengan … dengan aku? Bagaimana dengan aku, Fang?!”

“Tidak ada yang akan berubah, Boboiboy.” Kepala Fang bergerak, lalu sepasang mata Fang menatap Boboiboy lurus-lurus. “Kau dan yang lain akan tetap melindungi galaksi. Dunia bahkan akan tetap berjalan walaupun aku tidak lagi membantumu. Semua akan sama saja seperti biasa.”

“Tidak ada yang akan berubah bagaimana?!” Boboiboy tidak tahu mengapa nadanya kelewat keras, merangkak naik dengan begitu tajam. Sepasang mata Boboiboy bergerak-gerak, menelusuri sepasang mata Fang yang gelap di bawah cahaya lampu yang remang-remang saja. Boboiboy meraba-raba, tapi yang ditemukannya adalah kenyataan yang sebenar-benarnya. Yang ditemukan Boboiboy adalah dirinya yang menyalak begitu keras lewat mulutnya yang bungkam.

Fang bangkit berdiri, menciptakan suara derit kursi yang terdorong mundur, lalu mengucap, “Semua akan sama saja.” Boboiboy tergugu untuk waktu yang mungkin cukup lama sampai akhirnya suara Fang kembali mengambil bagian. “Kau akan tetap melindungi galaksi. Aku akan pergi bersama kaptenku. Toh aku dan kapten tetap menjelajah galaksi, tidak berbeda dengan apa yang kita lakukan. Semuanya akan sama saja, Boboiboy. Kita berdua akan tetap menjelajah galaksi.”

Lalu dengan begitu percakapan mereka benar-benar berakhir. Fang mengakhirinya dengan dua tepukan ringan di kepala Boboiboy yang topinya ditanggalkan di atas meja dan Boboiboy mengakhirinya dengan menelan semua kalimat yang tadinya sudah ada di ujung lidah untuk kembali ke dasar perut.

Begitu suara pintu tertutup menyerbu masuk ke telinga Boboiboy, yang Boboiboy lakukan adalah mengerang keras. Disambarnya cangkir putih yang dilukis serupa langit musim panas di atas meja. Boboiboy tidak menemukan gambar dirinya terpantul di permukaan cokelat yang isinya tinggal setengah itu.

“Apanya yang akan tetap sama sementara kau memilih meninggalkan sisi kosong di sampingku, Fang?”

Boboiboy menutupnya dengan menyesap sisa cokelat dalam satu tegukan besar. Menutup semuanya dengan cokelat yang mendingin dan menyisakan rasa pahit yang begitu menggigit di lidah. Menutup paksa satu kisah dengan malam yang menjerit-jerit lewat keheningan yang menusuk jantungnya sendiri.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, ini kayaknya jadi entri yang paling tidak relevan dengan _subtema_ dan _prompt_ -nya. jujurnya aku memang nggak punya ide sama sekali buat minggu ini jadi, yah, begitulah. aku butuh pencerahan. #apa meski begitu, aku super senang bisa ikutan delapan minggu penuh! trims buat _event_ -nya!
> 
> nai pamit undur diri.
> 
>  
> 
> **Nairel Raslain.**


End file.
